<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Got Me Coming Up With Answers, All Of Which I Deny by NidoranDuran</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802682">You Got Me Coming Up With Answers, All Of Which I Deny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran'>NidoranDuran</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cock Worship, Creampie, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:01:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna stumbles upon Ginny cheating on Harry with Draco in the halls, and finds herself sucked into Ginny's depravity. Commission for simo09</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Got Me Coming Up With Answers, All Of Which I Deny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes, Luna just wandered. Not with any particular direction or destination. She simply walked through the halls in an aimless drift, nose still often buried inside the latest copy of The Quibbler. Sometimes she found a strange room she had never seen before. Often times she just found quiet corners. There was always a place for a quiet space in Luna's life, always a welcome twist somewhere calm that she could read in without being bothered. Not that the Ravenclaw common room was a bustling, outrageous party at all times; it was the calmest common room of all the houses by far. But sometimes, it was nice to be somewhere else or be out of the way of all that.</p><p>And that night wasn't much of a study night anyway. People were a bit louder and rowdier than normal, which gave her all the more reason to be aimlessly drifting about in pursuit of somewhere to settle and ease down. A fascinating feature on the possible alliances between giants across the world with goblins to foment an uprising against the wizarding world was a salacious and thought provoking piece that Luna wanted her full attention committed to so that she could ponder the trashy nonsense her father had committed to print that week.</p><p>Quiet wasn't always what she found, though. Some nights it was Filch screaming at the latest Weasley twins prank he was stuck cleaning up. Or a fistfight between two students taking place in the halls at night, away from the eyes of authority. Couples made out in far-flung hallways of the sprawling castle. Luna was pretty used to overlooking tons of people necking and even getting physical with each other in the halls. Luna just didn't know what to do with it when one of the people was one of her very few friends.</p><p>"Say I'm bigger than Potter." The words skipped right by Luna at first as she focused instead on the short article asking if the Keeper for the Falmouth Falcons was in fact a werewolf. It was only, "Tell me that I fuck you better than he does, Weasley," that stirred her attention. Weasley? Luna's eyes snapped up from the page. That was something she had absolutely no hope of ignoring.</p><p>"You're so much bigger than Harry is," Ginny whined, her skirt hiked up and her hips bent forward. The redhead braced against a wall while allowing the hard slams from behind to take her by storm, as none other than Draco Malfoy fucked the Gryffindor from behind. His hands held her hips with the utmost disdain and greed, wild slams forward pounding with reckless and almost miserable intent to push her to a state where he could get everything he wanted. Nothing about this treatment was simple, calm, or even the least bit sensible. "He can't fuck me like you can, Draco. That's why I keep coming back to it."</p><p>"That's why you're my whore," he growled, his ferocious words making Ginny moan in response. He gripped her ass cheeks harder, feeling her up with all the vulgar objectification and indulgence he could, showing her a harshness that clearly fed her lust even harder, given how her hips bucked and she shoved back to meet his thrusts. Draco had Ginny in position, and he fucked her with a blistering vigor and desperation that had Ginny much more vocal and panicked, falling deeper into pleasures and heats that she was powerless to deal with. "What did you tell him you're doing? What does he think his girlfriend is getting up to?"</p><p>"I'm studying with Luna," Ginny whined. "I'm studying with Luna for a test, and not getting stuffed full of fat, pureblood cock!" She was a mess, but a guiltless mess. She had long since transcended any degree of shame or hesitation over what she was doing, and Luna was now ready to break down utterly in the face of these ecstasies. They were her drug, a potent hunger and enticement that she found herself desperate to fall deeper into. Nothing else mattered in the hazy desperation and surrender that kept pushing her, and Ginny was happy to ride this mess out, to keep going, to keep indulging.</p><p>Luna couldn't believe her eyes. She was the alibi for her friend to cheat? She was cheating on Luna's other closest friend, too. This was wrong. This was so wrong, and Luna hadn't the slightest idea what to make of any of it, but she understood something here was incredibly amiss. She was no longer concerned with the dangerous civil war of extremely tall and extremely short creatures assailing the Ministry. Now, she was focused entirely on the sight of Ginny getting rawed in the hallways. Her eyes couldn't pull off of the sight of Draco's wild thrusts, and in particular every glimpse she could get of his meaty prick. It seemed too insane to be real, and yet everything playing out in vivid indulgence and depravity before Luna was as real as real could get.</p><p>"Do you feel bad for lying to Potter?" he asked, smacking her ass with an open palm and bringing her closer to a voracious mess of ecstasy and heat so primal and so vocal that she was damn near ready to scream without a care for if she drew Filch's attention or not.</p><p>"No," Ginny whined. Her head rolled back, and she found herself treated to him gripping her long, red hair, tugging harder back against it and making her shriek in surprise. "No, I love this! I'm so happy you treat me like a fucktoy, and ruin me with your huge cock. I can't feel bad for cheating on Harry because he doesn't satisfy me, but you do!" The words were a betrayal that only turned Ginny on even more. There was something so horrible and sinful and perfect about the depths she fell into and the ways she cheated on Harry, betraying his trust so thoroughly for the sake of falling into a more voracious and desperate depth of utter satisfaction. With each motion of her hips, she was feeding something that only grew more intense and more satisfying by the second.</p><p>Draco wouldn't have looked twice at Ginny, cute as she was, were it not for the fact she was dating Harry. Just another poor Weasley, another redhead there was more supply than demand for, running around in Gryffindor and turning her back on wizard kind. But her being Harry's girlfriend changed his perception of her greatly. The cute side of her was one thing, but the chance to fuck her into submission and deprave her into his nasty fuck toy was something that he couldn’t have possibly turned down. Every thrust into her snug twat was as victory lap over Harry, and every word he could draw from her lips in service of glorifying him and degrading Harry only made him fuck harder. This was something no rich, pure-blooded girl in his house could have given him.</p><p>Nervous footsteps brought Luan silently closer. She was captivated, and she wished she understood what was going on or how to handle these volatile emotions, but she simply drew her way toward this mess, accepting the strange chaos and fire that compelled her to keep drifting her way toward the insanity that played out with such vulgar delight before her. It didn't make a lot of sense, but with each step, she was approaching with very little idea of exactly what she would do with all of this information. Would she confront Ginny? It seemed like the right thing to do, but Luna's throat was tight and her eyes were far, far too focused on that girthy prick pounding in and out of her best friend.</p><p>"Cum inside," Ginny whined. "Cum inside so when I go back to the common room, I have your cum leaking out of me and staining my panties. He'll hug me and ask me how studying was, I'll tell him we got a lot done, but all I really did was make debase myself and be the slut of a better wizard than he could ever be!" She knew how to push his buttons. Even if Ginny didn't believe every word she was saying, Draco's thrusts got as out of control as his ego when she wound him up right.</p><p>Draco didn't hold back, letting out wild groans of utter disdain and ferocity as he let himself go. With hard slams forward and firm swats across her rear, Draco let loose a flood of molten spunk deep into Ginny, driving her over the edge with him. He held his cock deep inside of her, keeping her tight in place. "Whore," he growled again, tugging her hair back and forcing his tongue into her mouth. Ginny accepted, eyes rolled back as she gave in to the utter fire and desperation of the desires that forever ached through her. The cost of selling Harry out was simply her dignity, but how needed dignity when she could get fucked senseless like this?</p><p>Finally, words forced their way from Luna. She held the magazine tight to her chest, blurting out, "Why are you cheating on Harry?" She was so close now that as Ginny and Draco turned their heads, the fat she was only a few feet away made them both jerk back in surprise a little bit. "I don't understand."</p><p>Ginny should have felt embarrassed after being caught by her friend. She should have been full of concerns and worries that tempered her reaction. But for some sick reason that she didn't fully grasp, she smiled. Grinding her ass back against Draco's lap, Ginny decided to make something of this. She pushed forward, off of his cock, and slipped out from underneath him. "Luna, I'm sorry you had to find out like this," she said, "but I've been cheating on Harry for months." She bit her lip, hand grasping Draco's cock, and as she closed the distance between her and her friend, she guided him along with her, his long, fat cock standing rock hard as she guided him along with her.</p><p>Luna couldn't help but stare. His dick was even bigger when she could see all of it, when she saw how much Ginny's hand didn't even fully grasp around it. It was so much, and her legs shook a little bit, thighs pressing together. "Because Draco is so much bigger?" she asked. The uncertainty came out with a bit too much appreciation for what she was seeing. The way that his cum began to leak out of Ginny and run down her thighs only added to it. He came so much.</p><p>"So much bigger!" Ginny gasped, head rolling back to let out an over the top gasp. "Draco's cock is amazing. I'm addicted to it. I know it sounds awful to say, but it's hard to want to spend time with Harry when I know this huge cock could be pounding me instead. This all makes me seem like a bad friend, I know, but maybe I can help you understand." Ginny reached her other hand up Luna's skirt, catching the blonde utterly off guard as she reached under her panties and sank a finger into her. "You're soaking wet, Luna. Did you like what you saw that much?"</p><p>Luna squeaked at the invasion of the finger, at the awareness of how wet she was. Arousal had been a background concern as she tried to puzzle out Ginny's infidelity. Now it was front and center, and that wriggling finger inside of her made her aware of how much of a mess she was between her legs. "I don't know," she said, but her body certainly knew. The finger probed a bit deeper, needy moans escaping as her eyes drifted back down toward Draco's cock. To the way pre-cum oozed from his tip. He looked so big, and he hadn't gone soft at all after fucking Ginny. He was ready for more, and Ginny was heavily signaling that Luna could have some fun, too, and Luna was starting to feel like she wanted that.</p><p>Withdrawing the finger and grabbing at Luna's panties, Ginny them down, letting them fall to Luna's ankles, before she reached up for the back of her friend's head. "It's okay. We can keep this secret. Draco, doesn't Luna look cute? Wouldn't you love to have her suck your cock?"</p><p>"On your knees, Loony," Draco told her. "You're not pretty bad looking, now that I'm up close. I think I'd love to fuck you stupid." Aside from being cute, Luna was another of Harry's friends. If he could fuck and claim her the same way he had Ginny, he'd get another one over on Harry. Maybe not as intense a blow as fucking Ginny would be, but the next best thing to rawing Hermione. Another step in getting the girls most loyal to Harry to bend to his wild and submit to him fully.</p><p>With help and urging from Ginny, Luna dropped to her knees in front of Draco, mouth opening and eyes staring up toward Draco. This was insane, but Luna was ready for it, Ginny keeping one hand on the back of her head and the other on Draco's cock as she guided the two to meet in the middle, and Luna accepted his dick into her mouth without hesitation.</p><p>Her lips wrapped clumsily around it. She didn't know how to suck at all, but Luna found herself suddenly having to improvise and learn, forming a tight seal with her mouth and trying to give him what she could. Her eyes closed, and her attention fell onto the sensory thrills of his hot cock pressing down on her tongue. Her mouth watered, the taste of dick and of her friend's twat hitting her in ways that left her feeling a bit shaky.  This was a lot, and Luna knew there wasn't going to be any turning back. She was here, and she was suddenly committed.</p><p>"You're doing so well, Luna," Ginny moaned, letting go of Draco's cock and sinking to her knees, running her fingers through her friend's hair and coaxing Luna deeper down into her depravity and her surrender. Ginny wanted to push her to give in to all these feelings, to embrace her most reckless and ferocious of desires without hesitation or shame. There could be none of that now. She was going to turn Luna into an excellent cocksucker, and ultimately serving her up to Draco to do all the same things she did. Not only would it be a chance to share this big cock with her closest friend, but Ginny couldn't think of any better gesture of depraved surrender than this. She was bringing her best friend into a threesome with the guy she cheated on her boyfriend with.</p><p>Draco's ego took it well. "Push her down deeper," he told Ginny, smile widening as his appreciation for all of these vulgar pleasures hastened. Draco was callous and unrepentant, knowing he was in absolute control here and savouring the thrill of pushing Ginny to deprave her much more innocent friend. "I'm going to like you a lot more when your mouth is on my cock and your eyes are on mine instead of buried in your father's trash rags." Hardly grateful or kind to the girl learning to suck him off, Draco remained a vicious, venomous presence continuing to lose himself to the growing delights he refused to resist or contain.</p><p>This was madness, but Luan found herself unable to hold back. Irresistible desires kept her falling deeper, stumbling into the heats and the pressures of giving him head. her technique was sloppy and inexperienced, made all the clumsier by the way Ginny rocked her back and forth with little sense or control. It wasn't a treatment that Luna was going to learn much from, and she quickly abandoned any tight seal with her lips, leaning into the sloppier intensity and surrender of a passion leaving her with absolutely no reason or control. This was too much, but Luna felt oddly ready to go with it.</p><p>It helped that her pussy was even wetter now, dripping onto the floor with hopeless, needy arousal, a puddle of sticky mess that had her falling deeper and deeper along. Her tongue and her lips all worked to slurp on his shaft, zeroing in on something that maybe wasn't well versed or sensible, but she did her best to handle it. Ginny was close to her now, leaning over her, right up at her cheek and even planting some kisses onto it. "You look so fucking cute with a cock in your mouth," Ginny moaned. "You're doing great. Doesn't it taste good?'</p><p>A sharp tug back let Luna respond, her breath shaky as she stared up at Draco. "Your cock is amazing," she confessed, and then back down the cock she was forced. This was a lot to take on, but the overbearing delights kept her stuck in place, drunk on the twisting ecstasies and delights keeping her falling ever deeper into all of this. It was too much, and she was giving up more with each push, slobbering all over the meaty cock that had already captivated Ginny, and if she had become addicted to it, what hope did Luna have of fighting it off?</p><p>That put her into a mindset more receptive, if only by way of not trying to think about anything but giving in. If it was a foregone conclusion, there was no point in fighting, and she bought into the idea that if this was inevitable, it was best to give up already. So, she got harder into it, falling quicker and deeper thanks to believing Ginny at her most literal word, and with the promise of getting fucked if she did her part here, Luna was eager to please, thighs pressing tightly together and pleading for the relief and the ecstasy begging to take her.</p><p>With unbearable delight, Draco decided to make a mess of her. His hips pulled back, his hand seizing his cock before he smacked it across Luna's face. "You can stay if you keep your weird shit to yourself and be a good slut for me," he told her, giving himself a few finishing strokes and coming undone all over her pretty face. Luna took the messy facial with a hopeless, moaning delight, eager to accept the sticky mess splattering all over her face and pushing her into such a drastic state of pure acceptance. Surrender came hard and hot for Luna as she felt the ropes of hot cum streak atop her features, her breath shaky and tense as she looked up at him in hopeless surrender and preparation for more.</p><p>"I'm ready for it," Luna whined. "Ginny, he's amazing." She didn't know what sex with Harry was like, didn't know what Ginny was betraying and giving up to sneak around behind her boyfriend’s back with Draco instead, but she could absolutely understand why a cock this glorious was worth a little bit of betrayal. She saw the light, and between her legs, another light burned.</p><p>"Draco, will you fuck my best friend?" Ginny asked.</p><p>Draco was already one step ahead of her. He pushed forward, shoving Luna onto her back and climbing up on top of him, tugging her legs up as he came in from above, tugging her skirt out of the way. "Another blood traitor slut comes back to a real wizard. I see how it is." With the proudest smile, he slammed down into Luna, claiming the second girl from Harry's inner circle and plunging his cock into her without restraint. "Maybe one day you two good little cocksluts will pin Granger down and hand her over to me, too. But for now, I'll break in this spacey little bint instead."</p><p>The feeling of a cock shoving into her for the first time, and it being such a massive, overbearing cock, proved a pleasure and a passion so much more desperate and frantic than she knew how to handle. "Fuck me!" she gasped, pinned on her back and receiving shameless slam down into her body while her legs shifting against his sides, up in the air and offering depraved access to her hole. It was so wet and ready to be taken, and with shaky whines of hopeless, shifting delight, Luna fell victim to her most desperate wants, succumbing to a mess of utter surrender and passion that left her unable to think clearly. "I love your cock, Draco! It's so big. It's so good!"</p><p>Moving to silence her friend before her screams drew attention and caused them problems, Ginny shoved her lips against Luna's, meeting in a sloppy kiss that helped muffle her cries. "Relax," Ginny purred, easing her friend slowly down from this mess. There was ample cum all over Luna's face to indulge in, and she licked some of it up, sharing it in their sloppy kisses and falling further into the warmth and devotion of giving up sop much to the moment.</p><p>It was hard to be calm while Draco fucked her inexperienced hole, while he stretched her out and used her without restraint. His thrusts made it an infuriating treat she struggled desperately to deal with, and each step down was another show of panic and ferocious need that left her just that little bit less prepared to handle this. But at the same time, there was satisfaction and a warmth in Ginny's presence that helped soothe her. Her legs wrapped around Draco's wait, but she allowed the pressures to push her harder, accepting them with little hesitation or sense. "Ginny, I understand everything," Luna whined.</p><p>"I know you do. I'm so glad you're enjoying this." Ginny pampered Luna with kisses, hands all over her to cress and indulge in her body. She had been using Luna as a convenient alibi for so long, but now they really could spend time together while getting their brains fucked out by Draco. It was perfect, and she was happy to keep fostering that growing need and appreciation within her friend.</p><p>"Now I have two fucktoys to enjoy," Draco groaned, keeping up his savage thrusts, loving the sight of the girls sharing his cum in their kisses. He was in control here, a point of fascination and devotion for these two, and their hopeless, shaky desire to all deeper into his touch was everything he wanted most. "You're mine, aren't you?"</p><p>"Yes," both girls moaned at once. Luna's legs tightened around his waist. Her pussy begged his cock to fire off a load deep into her, and her hips even began to buck off of the floor in pursuit of it, seeking to succumb to the pleasures that had her growing even more desperate by the second. This was everything she needed, and Luna was hooked now, ready to sneak around and fuck a boy who had always been seen as public enemy number one. This was the reversal of all of that, and oh what fucking joy that reversal was.</p><p>On that satisfied and shameless note, Draco slammed his hips down into Luna and let himself go completely. Hard groans and grunts rang out with crystal clarity and raw vigor, a desperate push over the edge that saw him pump Luna full of cum. Another load, and this one had the most devastating effect of all. Luna was loud again, though much shriller, and she needed Ginny's smothering, silencing kisses now more than ever to contain them all, struggling through depths of utter desperation that left her hopeless, confused, and absolutely overjoyed. An orgasm good enough to shatter all restraint and morals surged through Luna, broke her down that last, final bit for Draco, and she could not have been happier.</p><p>"Filthy whores clean off pureblood cock when it's done with them," Draco growled, pulling out of Luna and seizing both girls by the hair. Ginny was used to this treatment, but Luna was on the receiving end of all new delights as they clumsily drew in close, but Luna understood what was about to happen, and was ready for it now.</p><p>Both girls began to lick all over the fat shaft, lapping up every trace of pussy juice left on it. Luna had never tasted herself before, but she was getting that curiosity answered regardless, tasting his cock compared to how it had been before he fucked her, and finding herself oddly appreciative of her own tarty taste, at least when covering a cock that made her loins burn so brightly. There was no hesitation or restraint here. Only desperation, only the passion pushing her limits and leaving her unable to think clearly.</p><p>Ginny took the lead on it, whether it was the pace of her licks, the taking of his cock into her mouth, or even the kisses she pampered his balls with. The experience she had in worshiping Draco's cock became a template that Luna stumbled to follow, both girls appreciative and shameless in the wild shows of devotion and fire they praised his cock with. Everything they did was forward and it was unrepentant, driven by desires and hungers much too voracious and much too powerful. Luna had never felt anything like this, but her mind couldn't even blame these emotions on some strange magical mischief monster that didn't exist, because her thoughts of any such things had been scrambled, and only a need for cum existed in her mind in the heat of the moment.</p><p>"You sluts both look like you belong here," Draco groaned. "Consider it a public service I'm doing by showing both of you where you should be." His harsh words were only going to get more degrading. Ginny knew it. But Luna, for all she had fallen into the deep end, welcomed it, too, sucking his cock deep into her mouth and even letting him feel a bit of her virgin throat as she struggled to please him and keep up with these wild emotions and indulgences.</p><p>Ginny couldn't have been happier with her friend's performance. Maybe Luna couldn't throat him like she could, couldn't handle him as well, but she was coming along, and the chance to share Malfoy's huge dick with her best friend really brought her a pleasure like nothing else. It was way too much to deal with in all the best ways, but she knew Draco would probably only become more of a handful now that he had two of them to enjoy. She could see it in his eyes; this was giving him a power and a pride like never before, and if she gave him even a little bit, he was bound to take it even further. She didn’t' care. She needed all of this.</p><p>Learning to lick all over his balls by following Ginny's guidance was another good lesson for Luna. Doing everything she could in molten earnest to satisfy Draco, her submission was the starkest and most baffling thing to her, but it all felt so right and so normal in the thick of it all. She was prepared to do whatever it took to make him happy, to satisfy his every desire, and Luna no longer hesitated, shying away from nothing about this bizarre treatment and learning every step of of the way how happy she could feel in giving up to his dominance no matter how disrespectful his words got.</p><p>"Potter's girlfriend is my bitch, and now his kooky friend is my bitch, too. It's so hard not to tell him that I've pumped more cum into his girl than he has when he gets up on his attitude, and now it will be even harder. But don't worry. It's better to betray a weak man like him than to betray blood. Being fucktoys for a proud, pureblood heir like me is the best life either of you could live."</p><p>When Draco came, it was in the midst of the girls sharing sloppy kisses with the head of his cock, fingers laced together so they could stroke him in unison. The wild pulsating and throbbing of his meaty shaft was the warning they both needed, and the girls moaned in utter desperation and surrender, things like, "Cum on me," and, "We're ready!" filling the air as they urged him to let go all over their faces. This was the biggest load of them all, a gooey eruption all over them that had both girls taking on as mess to enjoy, but immediately, their attentions turned in toward one another, the friends sharing in his jizz and savouring the thrill of kissing and licking it off of each other, showing absolutely no hesitation in putting on a lurid performance for Draco while he stood over them in firm, total control of them.</p><p>"Good sluts," he told them, smacking each of them on the cheek with his cock, before leaning over to grab his pants. "Give Potter a kiss on the cheek when you get back, Weasley. Lovegood, I want you to practice jamming your wand and fingers up your ass tonight to get that hole ready for me."</p><p>"Yes, sir," both said, clinging to one another, joined in submission and happier for it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>